Silence, Awkwardness, Insanity
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: It was just him left in existence, and everyone else was dead. Holding the ever powerful Star Rod in his hands tightly, he smiled while almost crying in gratitude. He was finally alone, it was his world. oOo A story I wrote after I had a dream. R&R if interested, leave alone if not. oOo


Silence.

Blissful, peaceful silence, that nowhere else on Earth could it be achieved.

Tranquility.

Nothing was breaking the barrier around him, nothing was moving him.

Serenity.

Around him, there were nothing but grey, wispy clouds and a dark grey sky, surrounding him and his pedestal upon which he stood.

All was perfect.

It was just him left in existence, and everyone else was dead. Holding the ever powerful Star Rod in his hands tightly, he smiled while almost crying in gratitude.

He was finally alone, it was _his_ world.

There was nobody to bring him down.

oOo

Awkwardness.

It was weird, walking down the steps from his sky pedestal into the town where he lived so close to, only to see it was abandoned.

Discomfort.

There were no laughing children, nobody was chatting on the streets, and the stores were all empty and shut down. There was not a soul in the town, which meant it would get dirty and – eventually – rust away to dust.

Unease.

He was the one who wished them all to be gone, so he should've expected it. But, now that he experienced it, it made his hair stand on end, scared that something horrible would happen if he continued his journey to the store for a mushroom.

He entered the shop, biting his lip while almost crying from the revulsion of a lifeless town.

He was really alone, it was _his _world.

There was nobody to run it.

oOo

Realization.

Two weeks later walked to the pipe that would take him home before remembering that nobody would be there.

Recognition.

He began to think he heard people talking all around him, and he turned to hopefully engage in conversation before he realized – there was nothing but him that could speak.

Accepting.

Running back to the stairs that would take him to his sky pedestal, he hoped and wished that he wasn't going crazy from having nobody else on Earth. Yet, he kept on hearing someone speaking, but it was almost quiet and couldn't be comprehended.

He continued on, almost crying from the feeling of really being isolated.

He was really alone, it was _his_ world.

There was nobody to talk to.

oOo

Insanity.

He began hallucinating that people were wandering around his pedestal, and when he went to chase them off, they disappeared.

Lunacy.

His maniacal laughter escaped him every time he realized there was no one near him – whether he was upon his pedestal or in the empty town

Psychosis.

He soon began to talk back to the voices he thought he heard, beckoned his hallucinations to be his lovers, and began painting his name all over the place to make sure he still remembered one thing.

_Luigi, Luigi, I am Luigi, Luigi, Luigi, I am Luigi…_

He soon ran out of inks and paints and began clawing at his arm to use his blood, tears dripping out of his eyes all the while.

He was really alone, it was _his_ world.

It had only his name all over it.

oOo

"I've had enough!" He yelled as he stood at the edge of his pedestal, holding the Star Rod above his head, "This blasted item; it no longer has any worth! I've wished for the return of people, yet I'm still the only one here! There's nobody to love, nobody to fight, nobody to help me, nobody to save me! I'm isolated, _isolated in hell!_"

He threw the Star Rod as far as he could, watching it fall through the clouds until it disappeared.

"I want to do just that…" Luigi whispered while almost laughing, "…disappear… into the unknown…"

His foot hung over the edge.

"I know what an abandoned world is like now…"

He held his arms out.

"…but I really wish to leave."

He leaned forward, and slowly began his fall to his end.

"My world…"

He then began his wild free fall, through the clouds and towards the ground which promised his very death. He looked up, seeing his pedestal getting farther and farther away from him before vanishing.

"…my own, personal world, with just me in it…"

He lay on his back in the air, closing his eyes as if to sleep.

"…with no lovers to make me jealous and blush, no brothers to boss me around, no bullies to make me feel worthless…"

Luigi smiled, ignoring the adrenaline stinging his veins.

"…it's not perfect. All of that fighting… fighting the Star Spirits just so I could have my wish… it was all useless…"

"_No!"_

Luigi opened his eyes at the sudden scream, wondering if now was a great time to be hearing voices and hallucinating.

Well, he guessed so, since he saw something from the sky quickly catching up with him. _What is it?_ He wondered, squinting to try to figure out what was coming.

He saw… a person, with their arms flailing. Wings, attached to the person, adjusting themselves to where the fall would be quicker for them. He heard the voice again, screaming at the top of the lungs, the voice sounded so painfully familiar…

Closer, closer, closer, closer came the person until finally Luigi could see them.

That face… they didn't have one… not one that he could recognize…

…those empty eyes… they didn't have eyes…

Luigi felt a sudden stop as his face suddenly neared the other's, feeling the air of their wings flapping quickly to get some altitude and arms tightly holding him secure.

"You deserve to rest easier than this." The person smiled before tilting forward, placing Luigi on…

…a mattress?

oOo

His eyes opened suddenly, breathing slightly erratic and sweat covering his face. Luigi didn't move for what felt like a long time, trying to gather his surroundings.

He was lying on his very own bed, in his own bedroom, in his own house. Well, not exactly his house, but his and Mario's…

_Mario!_ Luigi immediately jumped from the bed, tripping over some scattered clothes before bursting through his door into the hallway. He wasted even less time running down the hall to the stairs, and slid down the railing into the living room, turning into the kitchen while silently praying that his brother would be there.

"Morning, Sleepyhead," Came Mario's ever cordial voice from the stove, "It's nine thirty, you slept in."

Luigi panted as he leaned against the wall, eyes almost covered in tears. His brother, his very own brother, was still here.

Which meant that everyone else was still around as well.

Mario turned around from the pan on the stove, giving Luigi and questioning look before realizing the tears. "Luigi?" He asked quietly, cutting the stove off and setting down his spatula to walk over to the other, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Y-you – you – you – yo – you were gone, and – and – a –and so what everyone else on Earth – and – and – and – a –" Luigi could hardly even breathe, tears flying down his cheeks, trying to lean against something while he forced himself to try to tell Mario his dream.

Mario, knowing that bad dreams didn't go over with his brother very well, didn't even press for anything more. He pulled his brother into a hug, letting him get his shirt wet with tears, stroking his back comfortingly. "It's alright, it's alright…" he said quietly.

_Must've been a really bad dream,_ Mario thought as he walked Luigi over to the couch, _He did have a bad day yesterday. First with Waluigi being so cruel to him, tripping him before tearing down his overalls in the park…_ he shuddered in anger as he was grabbing a mug from a cabinet, _then an argument with Daisy over something… a date?_ He quietly set the kettle on the stove, highest setting, to try to get some water boiling. _Then he lost his wallet, and a toad child was being a jerk about giving it back to him… had to go to the sewers to find his stupid toy boat…then somebody told him that Waluigi planned on breaking into his house to rape him or something – that idiot! _

Luigi could be heard hiccupping from the couch, forcing Mario to ditch the tea kettle idea to throw some water in the microwave for a minute, _And then we had a stupid argument when he got home… he's right, I always leave a mess for him to clean up…_

Soon, Mario returned with the mug full of water and a tea bag, "Sorry, it's not quite ready…" he smiled sheepishly whilst stirring the tea with a spoon.

Luigi only shrugged as he gently took the mug, staring at it while the tears slowly stopped flowing.

"So… was it a… bad, bad, bad dream?" Mario asked.

Luigi nodded, "A, a little…"

"Was it… one the creepy side?"

"If you wanna say that, yes."

"Was it the mansion again?"

"Goodness, no!"

"Your thoughts again?"

Luigi gave a long sigh before muttering, "I was having such a bad day yesterday, that I saw a shooting star and actually wished that I was the only person left on Earth."

Mario blinked at his brother in shock, "Luigi! You know you shouldn't wish things like that!"

"I – I know… but, my dream, told me something, I guess…" Luigi looked back at the other, "…how only one person on Earth, who is used to having so many others around them, can quickly start to miss them…"

oOo

**** Thus, is why you shouldn't wish you were the last person on Earth. Imagine, if it was just you and not a single soul?**

**I typed this after I had a dream. I didn't have a bad day, yet I still had this crazy dream where I was the only one left on Earth… and for some reason the M&M's factory did it. *WTF?* **

**Also, crappy ending is crappy.**

**So yeah. Hopefully you enjoyed. **

**Call me sick, call me stupid, just don't call me sane, because I'm Crazee Canadia. **

**And I really gotta go to bed now; it's one in the morning! Eep! ****


End file.
